prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendship (FwBY)
You aren't the only person who lives in Privaria. There are also many other people who live in the city in mountains. Being friendly to the other people will help you with improving your house. You can receive blueprints and cooking recipes as rewards for taking the time to increase your relationship with the villagers. Friendship is measured in % Team Points (% TP). The more TP you have, the better friends you are with that particular person. You can see your friendship levels with the townspeople - which we can see bookshelf, character info, or any other way of visually measuring your friendship level. Friendship will also unlock random events, new conversation dialog, and change the outside of the villager's residential houses. Similar to Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns ~Angel Simulator~, all characters' affection and friendship level represented with filled symbols that is unique to each characters' culture, that are placed at the bottom right of a character face. Germanic characters have edelweiss, Latin's have periwinkle flower (vinca minor), Nordics have a snowflake, trio Fubuki, Shiho, and Judy have a white daisy, Slavs have a sunflower, and Asians have Sakura flower. Unlike older games (before Angel Simulator), friendship will not decrease if the player does not talk to someone for a while. Upon the person's friendship point has reached 100% TP, the Player can asks him/her to become their partner. This only includes roster of Little Fairies, 4Males group, and the 10 Love Interests. Increasing Friendships The easiest way to increase your Friendship Points is to participate in festivals and giving gifts. As you increase your friendship, some villagers will reward you with gifts and cooking recipes. To receive these items, you have to give the person a gift, and in exchange he or she will give you the reward. Festivals Festivals happen on a regular basis each season. Most of the contest festivals will reward you with 10% TP if your contest entry is judged to be the winner of the festival. Some of the others will reward you multiple times, such as the Fishing Festival starting on Autumn 15. You'll get 10% TP with the citizens for telling Mayor Himeko that you'd like to participate, another +10% for returning to the festival grounds on Fall 18, and 85% if you actually win the contest! This game also had festivals where you receive extra friendship for giving gifts, such as the Pumpkin Festival on Autumn 31. You can earn +10% TP for giving treats to children in town, and then another +10% for meeting up at the festival grounds after 3:00 PM. Giving Gifts Citizens have specific items that they prefer to receive as gifts. A person's most-favorite (special) gift will earn you the most amount of friendship. You can only give 1 gift per day to a citizen, and there is not a way to wrap a gift to earn bonus friendship. Although on Valentine Day you give more than one gift to a person, because Valentine Day present does not count for the 1-gift-per-day limit. It depending on the person's opinion how they like your item: * Favorite Gift = +15% TP * Loved Gift = +10% TP * Liked Gift = +5% TP * Disliked Gift = -10% TP * Hated Gift = -15 TP It is oke if you give them bad gifts. To increase again, give the person a favorite gift and attending festivals. Category:Game Guide